


never alone

by BalrogSlayer



Series: billy/ben mermaid au [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogSlayer/pseuds/BalrogSlayer
Summary: Billy, like any man of the sea, had both heard and shared many stories about impossible sea creatures, mermaids included. But they were stories about terrifying ocean witches who would lure sailors to the depths with their haunting songs and vacant eyes, not men with gentle hands, soft voices, and the most beautiful eyes Billy had seen. And they certainly weren't Scottish.





	never alone

The stillness was what woke Billy. Even unconscious, the days adrift had rocked their way into his body's rhythm. He breathed deeply as his mind slowly woke and his eyelids fluttered. At the cool touch of a thin, hard surface against his lips, his mouth opened to swallow clean, fresh water.

Gentle pressure against the back of his head, the edges of fingernails digging lightly into his hair, matted with salt. Billy's eyes, still crusted with salt and blood, remained frustratingly shut. The stream of water stopped, and he became much more aware of the cold stone under his back, the darkness behind his eyelids hinted at shade, a cave. He could hear the sea, but then Billy could always hear the sea. He was a pirate, after all. 

A pair of strong, cold hands gripped under his arms and began to pull. Billy groaned in protest, his thirst slaked but his body too weak to respond. A gentle voice, shushing him and pausing the pulling to brush kindly against his shoulder.

"You're all right now, sailor."

A few soft grunts of effort later, Billy felt himself surrounded by water. He panicked, briefly, until he felt the brush of rock underneath him from head to toe. A tide pool then, he thought, as his breathing eased.

The cold hands were back, washing his bedraggled body with a soft cloth. His face first, fingers carding through his hair over and over, working out the salt. His beard next, then the cloth scrubbed around his ears, against his temples, his nose. The hands paused. Cloth against his lips, hesitating only the briefest of moments. 

"Don't open your eyes yet, frankly they're a bit of a mess."

A man's voice. Scottish maybe? Billy was too tired to think. 

His eyes, crusted and dry, were tended to with a care that made something in Billy's throat catch. When had he last felt such kindness? Is this what drew men to the fucktent?

The washing continued down his throat, his shoulders, fingers and cloth tracing down the bulk of his biceps, scrubbing his hands, calloused and weathered. His chest next, the cool material catching on his nipple and down his stomach. He heard a sharp intake of breath, caught like the owner had not wanted to speak but couldn't stop himself and suddenly Billy had to know he had to see-

He forced his eyelids open and he was looking at the sea. It was dark, but he would know the look of the ocean anywhere. Except he was wrong, he was looking into a pair of eyes. Innocently large, beautiful eyes like the deep waters just after a sandbar. Eyes that were wide with surprise, curiosity, concern, and then, fear. And then they were gone, Billy heard the scrape of a body against stone, a splash, and then only the lap of water against the edge of the cave.

His head fell back into the water and dug into the rock. He let the water around him soak his skin until he worked up the will to finish washing himself. As he washed, his eyes adjusted to the dark.

A faint light came from the water, the tunnel must be short and open into the sun. The pool was a decent size, more than a full length of his body across. The stone shelf was flat, raised only a few inches above it. The freshwater pool he was currently lying in was fed by a small stream of water falling from further in the cave.

Billy was less interested in that and more interested in the slices of what looked like fish piled next to him and the water where is sounded like his caretaker had gone. He chewed thoughtfully as he tried to pull himself towards the water. After a few attempts it became clear that he was too weak to go far, so he let himself fall back against the rock. 

How long had he drifted? He hadn't died of thirst so it couldn't be too long. Then again, he didn't know how long he had been in the cave. Who was the man? Was he coming back? Billy's mind drifted back to sleep, the thought of eyes like the sea haunting him.

\---

Ben lurked outside the cave where he had left the stranded man. He hadn't meant to leave. The man was injured, Ben needed to take care of him. But Ben was also afraid...the last time he had been among Men he had watched as his companions were caught and slaughtered, only managing to escape over the side of the ship. 

But this man was alone. And he could die. 

Ben cautiously poked his head above the water, eyes locked on the long form of the man's body. He seemed to be asleep again, chest rising and falling rhythmically and the fish Ben had left for him gone. 

Ben's tail churned under the water, helping push him up onto the rock. He crept closer to the sleeping man. 

He was tall--taller than any of the Men who had captured Ben before. Now that he was clean, Ben was struck by how handsome he was. A strong jawline, the slope of his nose, the fullness of his mouth. Ben swallowed as his gaze traced the man's strong shoulders, the size of his arms, his hands weathered by labor, the definition of his body. Ben glanced down at himself, skin pale against the rock but arms strong from pulling himself out of the water day in and day out since he had run from capture. Surely they weren't so different...until you considered Ben's tail. 

Shaking his head to concentrate, Ben realized the man was whimpering and twitching. A night terror? Making a small noise of distress, Ben slid himself into the shallow pool behind the sailor. He wrapped his arms around the man's chest and pulled him back against Ben's own body. 

"You're all right, shh...shhh...the sea hasn't claimed you yet, love, you'll make it."

As he spoke, the man startled into waking, jerking against Ben before collapsing backwards. The pair of them breathed in sync, gradually calming until the man took a deep breath and asked, "is...is that a tail?"

\----

Billy stared at the mass of glinting scales pressed along his side. 

"What the fuck is that?"

His...rescuer? made a few aborted attempts at explaining, hands flexing nervously against Billy's stomach. 

"I...it's...that's me I suppose," he settled on finally. 

Billy, like any man of the sea, had both heard and shared many stories about impossible sea creatures, mermaids included. But they were stories about terrifying ocean witches who would lure sailors to the depths with their haunting songs and vacant eyes, not men with gentle hands, soft voices, and the most beautiful eyes Billy had seen. And they certainly weren't Scottish. 

"Aren't you supposed to be a woman?"

The mermaid choked on a laugh, "I don't think so."

Billy reached out and they both held their breath. 

The scales were smooth running one way and rough the other, real enough under his palm and just like a fish. He couldn't tell their color in the dark but the tail was long, tapered to the end before flaring out in folded fins. The merman's hand reach out to rest on Billy's wrist, slowing his exploration. He was trembling against Billy's back.

"Please...the last time a Man touched me...it is not something I want to repeat."

Billy grunted an apology. Last time? If other people had seen mermaids close enough to touch then maybe the haunting stories were more real than he had believed. But this merman didn't seem dangerous. Billy twisted and caught the man's eyes. They stared at each other, one in wonder and curiosity, the other in increasing agitation. Noticing the other's discomfort, Billy curled his fingers around the cold hand in his grip.

"My name's Billy. Billy Bones."

"I'm Ben."

\---

Ben explained that he had been out hunting when he had seen Billy's body adrift with the wreckage from the storm. When he realized Billy was still alive, he brought him to the cave to heal. Ben seemed offended when Billy asked if he had been dead would Ben have eaten him. Billy figured the stories about mermaids eating men might be exaggerated then.

When Billy's stomach growled, Ben went hunting again, apologizing for his poor excuse of hosting. How strange, Billy thought, to find mermaids are real and they're quite polite. Well, Billy thought of how Ben's gaze had traced down his body, maybe not quite so polite. 

As he waited for Ben to return, he took stock. His clothes had been piled further back in the cave, along with his sword and boots. Everything else seemed to be lost in the sea. 

Faintly, Billy heard a faint singing. It echoed dimly, like his ears were waterlogged.

"I am a young sailor  
My story is sad  
Though once I was carefree  
And a brave sailor lad  
I courted a lassie  
By night and by day  
Ah but now she has left me  
And sailed far away"

The singing stopped and Billy found himself crouched over the pool, eyes locked on Ben's still beneath the water. They stared at each other, unblinking, as Ben slowly broke the surface of the water, hand reaching up to brush against Billy's scruffy cheek. Billy blinked rapidly, coming back to himself and jerking backwards. Hurt flashed briefly through Ben's soft blue eyes before he murmured an apology.

"I've brought more fish...and if you feel up to it, I can take you out of the cave to sleep on the grass tonight."

Billy wouldn't be dissuaded, "what did you do with the song? Were you casting a spell on me? Don't do that again!" He reached out and gripped Ben's arms tight, shaking him slightly.

Ben's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry! I've been away from my people for so long...singing is the only way I can feel close to them. I didn't mean to--I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Having someone close again, it made me so happy I just wanted to sing."

The grip on his arms softened to a caress.

"No family, eh? I haven't seen mine in ages either. My crew were my brothers, but now I've lost them as well. And your song was beautiful." 

Ben's smile was wide and brilliant, Billy couldn't help but return it. They shared the fish, and Billy pulled on his clothes and boots. Ben waited in the water as Billy slipped off the rock shelf. Under the water, Ben was brilliant. Soft fluorescent lights tracked down his hips, across his tail, and lined his flared fins. The pair of them swam through the short tunnel and broke the surface in a small cove. 

If Billy had been able to look around, he would've seen the soft grass on the bank, the towering jungle trees overhead and an open stream leading to the ocean. But he had eyes only for Ben. In the clear water, his scales blazed a brilliant turquoise under the sun. Greens and blues shaded together, twisting and swaying in the depths to keep the beautiful merman afloat.

For all that Billy couldn't look away from Ben, the merman was similarly entranced. Large eyes tracing the strong features of Billy's face and the powerful way his shoulders rolled as he treaded water. Billy rested his back against the bank, boots catching in the sand. He held a hand out to Ben, drawing him close. Ben's breath caught as Billy's strong arm wound around his waist, pulling him up against Billy's chest. He relished the steady but gentle touch. Ben's palms slid up the pirate's strong arms, one gripping into the meat of his shoulder and the other scratching into his beard.

"What's happening?" Billy breathed, resting his brow against Ben's temple, "I can scarce look away from you." 

Ben shook his head minutely, "I don't know...I haven't felt so at home since I left Scotland."

"Maybe as we're both alone in the world, at least we've got each other now."

Ben laughed softly, "yes, I suppose I'm finally not alone." He leaned up and pressed his cool lips against Billy's, soft and brief, "thank you, Billy."

\---

Billy walked along the bank, making his way towards the white sandy beach. Ben swam alongside him, recounting how fishermen had caught him and a few of his friends in their nets. 

Over the long voyage to the tropics, they were poked and prodded, taunted and tortured. Ben had watched as his companions were left to dry in the hold, pulled from the large crates of water they had been kept in. Once, the fishermen had scraped and scraped at the scales of his cousin, intent on selling the brightly colored pieces as good luck charms in the New World. His raw skin had shown through streaking blood across the wood as he was shoved back into the crate. It didn't help, without someone there to keep him warm he died slowly, robbed of his beautiful scales.

One night, as they were unloading their remaining cargo, Ben managed to wriggle out of the the crate and over the side of the boat. He had never swam so fast and so far, thinking only of freedom.

Billy swore, gazing a Ben with new respect and sadness.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Ben shrugged, smiling shyly at Billy. 

"Glad I've found you for company at least."

Billy stopped, stooping down to catch Ben's attention.

"Thank you, Ben," their eyes held, blue meeting blue, "truly. You saved me."

Ben blushed and swam on.

\---

On the beach, some of the wreckage had washed up. Billy sorted through it, but other than as firewood it had little use. He sighed and kicked at a broken piece of wood. 

"Shit," he muttered, squinting against the sun, "don't suppose you've got a boat tucked away do you?"

Ben shook his head, eyeing Billy sadly.

"If...if you want to leave I can take a look around the island for you?"

"Leave? I dunno. I like being around you but I can't exactly swim like you can. Just figured it might be easier if I can come along with you to fish. I've got to pull my own weight."

Ben's eyes went wide and shone with happiness. 

"I'll meet you back here!" And he vanished into the depths.  
\---  
Billy sorted what he could on the beach, then combed the forest edge. He cut rushes to make a bed and as the sun lowered, he started a fire. 

Time passed and he became increasingly concerned about Ben. Shouldn't he have been back by now? As he sat by the fire, worry gnawed at his insides. As bosun, he was used to worrying about his crew but now that instinct was focused on one man who had quickly become the center of his existence.

Out of the dark, a pair of men appeared. They were weathered, in the way sailors are.

"Saw your fire, friend. Mind if we join?" 

Billy had leapt up, startled and half drawing his blade. He nodded warily.

"What brings you men out here? I didn't except to see anyone for days." 

"We tracked some wreckage, saw your fire and figured we would see if you needed help."

This seemed suspicious to Billy, "yeah, got caught up in a storm. Is there a town nearby?"

The men shared a look. "No town, we're fishermen, out for a big haul. Seen anything notable on your stay here?"

Billy's stomach felt cramped with cold. They couldn't mean...?

"Just jacks, mate, sorry. Unless you're looking for a big school of 'em? Check 'round the west side of the island." Ben had headed around the east side. Hopefully he would come back that way too. 

"Too bad. Still, if you help us sail and make a catch, we can get you back to port." The thought of his brothers and The Walrus was tempting but...he thought of Ben's eyes, shining with joy as he promised to stay.

"I don't plan on going back to port, but I'll help you make your catch for one of your dinghys."

"Sounds fair. Come along." 

Billy rose with the men, and chewed his lip thoughtfully. How could he let Ben know he would return? With a sinking feeling, he thrust his sword into the sand in front of the fire and followed the men through the dark.  
\---  
Ben pulled the bound planks through the water. He hoped it would be enough wood for Billy. He smiled at the thought of zipping through the water, getting enough propulsion to throw himself through the air over Billy in his little boat, impressing his strong and beautiful friend.

As he pushed the wood onto the sand by the fire, he called out, "Billy!"

Nothing. Only the music of tree frogs and waves.

Ben's brow furrowed, examining the dying fire. The sand around it was empty, save for the short sword shoved into the sand. Dread filled him. He searched desperately, before noticing more pairs of footprints. Had Billy's friends come for him? Had he left Ben at the first sign of someone better? Ben groaned. 

Stupid! What could he offer Billy? Naught but himself.

Ben dove back into the water, shining tears washing away in the surf.  
\---  
Billy pulled himself onto the ship after the men. The deck was covered in nets and crates, typical of their craft. They showed him the dinghy he could expect after the job was done. 

As the sun rose, they set out their nets. One man pulled out a fiddle and began to play.

"Why's he doing that? Won't it scare the fish away?"

The men smirked, "not this fish, lad, they like the music." 

The boat rocked, jarringly. One man grabbed a harpoon, eyes keen in the water. The others and Billy began to haul up the net. The boat rocked again and again until the harpoon flashed through the air. Billy watched as the harpoon buried itself into the mass of scales caught in the net. To his horror as he raised the net, he saw the harpoon surrounded by bleeding turquoise scales. His eyes snapped up, meeting Ben's terrified gaze.

Ben hissed at the sight of him, big eyes filled with shock and hurt. The men behind Billy gave a mighty heave and pulled Ben onto the deck. 

Billy thought quickly. Without his sword, he didn't have much of a chance taking all the men on right now. He'd have to wait until some of them fell asleep. He watched as they bound Ben, who seemed too tired and sad to fight back. Billy startled back into action as they fastened Ben's bound hands to the mast.

"Aren't you going to keep him in water? He'll die if he dries out."

The men laughed cruelly, "this one's slippery, he e'nt going anywhere til nightfall. Let him feel the sun."  
\---  
They sailed through the day, stopping twice to catch some actual fish. All the time, Billy's eyes were drawn to Ben tied to the mast. At first he had met Billy's eyes with fury, then sorrow. Now, close to sundown, he was too dry and weak to open his eyes.

Billy offered to take first watch, joking with the men about making sure he earned his prize. When he was sure they were asleep, he rushed to Ben, loosening his bonds.

"Ben, darling, please look at me," he whispered urgently. Ben made no sound, no movement. Billy wrapped his arms around Ben's limp form, hoisting him over the side and into the sea. 

The splash was deafening in the silence of the evening gloom. Billy could only watch the water, hoping to see the glint of Ben's scales under the moonlight. 

Hands ripped him back from the edge.

"The fuck have you done?!" The men rushed at him and Billy caught the first one with a fist to the mouth. He was a big man and a skilled fighter, but he was outnumbered. As he was wrestled to the deck, he heard a man's scream.

They looked around, suddenly missing a crew mate. Again, a scream and a man was pulled from the rail into the water. A splash, and a dark figure arced through the air, grabbed the last man who had struck Billy and the shoulders and thrust him into the sea. Billy fought back desperately until it was only him and the captain. He pinned the shorter man against the side of the ship, snarling in his face. They both shook with the effort of trying to overpower the other. 

The captain's face was shocked when clawed fingers buried themselves in his throat, blood bubbling out. As his corpse slid down onto the deck, Billy and Ben were left alone. 

"Ben please, this isn't as it seems." Ben glared, the hurt and mistrust obvious in his gaze.

"They offered me a boat if I helped with their catch, I only meant to save you the effort so we could fish together more quickly. I didn't know they were hunting you, I would've killed them at once had I known. I hate that they hurt you, that I helped them to do it."

"You were gone. I came back to where you said you would be and you were gone!" Ben's voice was thick with emotion. 

"I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry I will prove to you it won't happen again. Ever."

"How can you possibly prove that?"

Billy grinned rogueishly, "by never leaving you again!"

Ben blinked, the his lips slowly tipped into a smile.  
\---  
EPILOGUE

Billy looked to where Ben was swimming laps along the sand. He stripped down to his trousers and charged into the surf, chasing the glinting blue scales. Ben laughed in delight, his lilting accent ringing across the water. He slowed enough to let Billy snatch at the edges of his tail, at his hips, the ends of his long dark blonde hair. Billy pursued, relentless, fingers slipping along smooth scales and through soft, wet hair. 

Suddenly Ben whipped around and sprang back in Billy's face, winding his tail around Billy's long legs and catching his hands. The pair of them stopped, laughing, drawing close together. Billy's palm cradled Ben's bearded cheek, huge against his lovely face. Ben let go of Billy's wrist to wrap around his sides. 

Warmed by the sun, cooled by the lapping of the waves, they kissed. Pressed together, finally not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> the song Ben sings is "If I Were a Blackbird" by Sillywizard


End file.
